


Say What You Need to Say

by Puppeteer03



Series: FLASH FICTION [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer03/pseuds/Puppeteer03
Summary: FLASH FICTION SERIES:Stiles becomes aware that he's in love with Derek until a school shooting begins.





	

Stiles Stilinski’s life was going pretty good in the last year. His father was in remission from his prostate cancer. His best friend, Allison, was dating a good guy, a werewolf, named Scott. At first Stiles hated Scott but his charmed personality made it impossible for him to hate Scott. The best thing that happened to Stiles that year was when Scott introduced his best friend, Derek Hale also a werewolf, to Stiles. At first they couldn’t stand to be in the same room but somewhere along the way they fell for each other.

They made their relationship official only a couple of months ago. Derek was a cocky senior who sometimes had a permanent scowl on his face in public. Stiles was able to chip away at that and got a formal thank you from his tough little sister Cora. She always told him that Derek kept mostly to himself before he met Scott in middle school. Unfortunately for Scott and Derek they went to a separate school. There was a segregation law separating humans and werewolves. The law had been losing its power and maybe in a year that law would be dropped.

Stiles was walking down the hallway with his phone in hand. He had pulled up his text messages from Derek. The blinking line kept mocking him and calling him a coward. Just that morning Stiles was having some of his shower thoughts. When he was scrubbing his hair a simple though crossed his mind as he was thinking about Derek, he loved him. They had been dating for a couple of months and the word hadn’t crossed his mind until that morning. The only problem was his hyper imagination of Derek freaking out and leaving him if he told him.

The first pop echoed somewhere down the hall. There were a few students in the hall with him and everything seemed to stop. Stiles grew up with a cop father and he knew what a gunshot sounded like. The second one got everyone moving. Stiles didn’t notice he dropped his phone and backpack as he ran. He had known these hallways for three years but today they were a mystery. He tried a few doors but they were locked. On every corner he peaked really quick to make sure there was no one there. The hallways were deserted except for some scattered backpacks, binders and open lockers.

After he tried several more locked doors the panic really started to set in. He tried to keep his loud breathing low in the empty hallways. He placed his hand against the wall trying to keep from having a panic attack. He heard some noises down the hall. It could be his imagination but he wasn’t going to stick around to find out. To his left he saw a door into the girl’s restroom, the only restroom of this side of the building. On normal circumstances he would be ashamed but not today. 

He opened the door enough to squeeze his body through. He closed the door slowly so it wouldn’t make any noise. He tip toed to the middle stall thinking that was the safest one to be in. He opened the door the same way and got on top of the toilet seat. When he placed both hands on either side of the walls two more shots were fired. His legs shook and did nothing to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

He had a fight with his dad over something petty that morning. He didn’t want that fight to be the last thing that he discussed with his father. In that moment he realized that he dropped his phone. It made the situation worse not being able to reach out. He was stupid in defending his teenage ways. He wanted to call out to his father as if he would hear him. He just wanted his father. He wanted to tell him he loved him. He couldn’t leave his father thinking he hated him. He had to say he was sorry. He had to say he loved him and always will.

Derek also came across his thoughts. He was such a coward for not telling him he loved him. Stiles may never get the chance to say it to him. How could this day go so horribly wrong in an instant? He needed to get out of the building but maybe he was safer staying in the girl’s restroom. In, out. In, out. In, out. Which one would be right choice? He just wanted to go home. He needed to tell Derek how he felt. He needed to say he loved him. Now it may look like he never will.

 

 

Allison arrived to her class with her father. At first it was mortifying that her father, a hunter, took a teaching job in werewolf history. Her father was one of the good guys trying to educate humans about werewolves. Even though Stiles and her were experts in the subject, due to their boyfriends, they still needed the class credit.

She was in her father’s class as she and Stiles usually met there. The class was half full and her father was talking to some students. The first gunshot sounded a bit close to the class. Only her father moved and locked the door. When he was turning off the lights the second gunshot went off. Her father told everyone to be quiet and moved them against the wall. Behind the wall were lockers so they were safe from gunshots coming from behind them.

The door handle shook for a few seconds. All students were crying or trying to keep quiet. “Everyone listen,” her father said in a whisper. “Get on social media and post for help, don’t call anyone or accept calls. We don’t want the shooter to come back.”

Allison’s first instinct was to text Stiles, when he didn’t answer, she texted him again. She then decided to call him instead. The phone lasted forever in ringing until his voicemail came up. She called him several more times but no answer. She started to think the worse. She was tempted to leave a voicemail but she didn’t want to attract any attention to them.

She dialed one more time, “Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up,” she said in a mantra for a few more minutes. When the voicemail came through she decided to leave a whispered message. “Stiles please pick up, I need to know you’re okay. Please pick up.”

When she hung up the phone she noticed her tears. She couldn’t help but think about all the times she blew him off for Scott. It had been years since she told him that she loved him. Once they got boyfriends they hardly saw each other outside of school. She hated that they grew apart. She wouldn’t survive without him. She had no siblings in blood but she considered Stiles as her brother. She just wanted to know he was okay. She couldn’t lose him. She refused to believe that. When everything got too much she stood up.

“I have to find Stiles,” she said to no one in particular. When she started to head for the door her father stood up. “I have to find Stiles.” Her father tried to stop her which ended up in a struggle. “I HAVE TO FIND HIM. I HAVE TO FIND STILES.” Her father covered her mouth as she continued to struggle with him. She kept saying the same thing beneath her father’s hand.

Her father sat both of them down trying to placate his daughter. She had to find out if Stiles was fine. The same worry was eating away at Chris as well if Stiles was fine. Stiles may have been the closest thing he would ever have to a son. After a few minutes he placed his daughter against the wall. Her phone buzzed. She fumbled for it and Uncle John’s name came across from it. She ignored the call and decided to send him a text.

_Can’t make noise Uncle John. Shooter still walking around._

_Allison thank god you’re okay. Where is Stiles?_

Allison wondered the same thing, so much that it started to hurt again. She wasn’t sure.

_Allison?_

_I’m sorry Uncle John. I don’t know. He never showed up to class. I tried calling him but he doesn’t answer._

_Ok_

That was a punch in the gut for Allison. She felt more of a failure that she couldn’t protect Stiles. She was a hunter in training, her sole mission was to protect humans. Today of all days she was stuck. She couldn’t do anything.

_Hold on we are on our way._

She wanted to text him that it was going to be okay. She hoped everything was going to be okay. She just wanted to hug Stiles. Scott gave her the okay if Stiles scent was all over her. She never hugged him for being selfish and wanting only Scott’s scent on her. She just wanted to be a good girlfriend but now she may never see her brother again. She just wanted Stiles to be safe. She wanted Stiles.

 

 

Stiles still stood shaking as the silent was getting too much. There was a low buzz from the air conditioning turning on. The small spray went off giving a rich aroma in the restroom. The girl’s restroom was a lot cleaner than the boy’s. The toilet seat shifted a bit as Stiles tried to keep his legs from falling asleep. There were some noises coming from outside but it was hard to hear over the pounding in his ears.

The door squeaked open as Stiles held his breath. Heavy footsteps were walking slowly towards the stalls. Stiles saw the shimmer of the gun between the gap of the door. He placed his hand over his mouth trying to be as quiet as possible. This was it.

_I love you dad._

_I love you Derek._

_I love you Allison._

_I love you dad._

_I love you Derek._

_I love you Allison._

He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the moment he was going to get shot. How could this happen? He was someone’s child, someone’s brother, and someone’s lover. He still had so much he wanted to do. Maybe he would see his mother soon. He had missed her ever since she died all those years ago. Maybe this was for the best. He was going to see his mom soon.

“Stiles?” he heard a man whisper his name. He breathed in and got down from the seat as fast as he could. Once he opened the door he was met with blue eyes.

“Uncle Chris,” he said as he ran into Chris’s open arms. He should have known that a hunter always carried a gun with him. He wasn’t ashamed to cry in front of a man that he saw as a second father. Chris looked over Stiles trying to see if he was injured letting go a sigh of relief. Two girls came out of the handicap stall. Uncle Chris motioned for them to follow him.

“You stay behind me and stay quiet,” Uncle Chris had his hunter voice on. He aimed the gun in front of him and guided the teens out of the restroom. The hall was still quiet. One of the girl’s shoes squeaked against the marble. Before anyone could say anything she took them off in two steps. Uncle Chris led them back to his room which was down the hall to their right. He knocked twice and the door opened.

When Stiles was in the room he was engulfed in someone’s arms. The curly black hair gave it away on who it was. Both Stiles and Allison started to cry into each other’s arms. When they sat next to each other Allison sent a quick message to the Sherriff that Stiles was okay. They sat down against the wall waiting for the SWAT team to give the all clear.

After half an hour the SWAT team shouted the all clear. Uncle Chris, Allison and Stiles didn’t let go of each other when they were herded outside. A young deputy was waving over students from the front entrance to the parking lot. Deputy Jordan Parrish had only worked for his father this past year. When Parrish saw Stiles he gave him a hug and a sigh of relief. He informed Stiles that his father was helping the SWAT team comb the forest behind the school for the shooter.

Victoria Argent was standing in the sea of parents waiting desperately to see their children. That woman was intimidating and always had a strong voice to back it up. When she saw her daughter and husband she lost it. Stiles saw her cry for the first and only time. She hugged both her daughter and husband. A few seconds later she reached over and pulled Stiles to the family hug.

A screech of tires halting brought the family out of their moment. A black Camaro stopped in the distance as two figures came out. Scott was in his lacrosse jersey and Derek with his black leather jacket. Stiles ran towards them. Derek was the first to reach Stiles and engulfed him in his arms. His arms crushed Stiles a bit but he didn’t care. The scent of leather and all that’s Derek was enough to know he was safe. Derek placed his nose on Stiles neck and didn’t move for a while. Stiles felt Derek shake as he kept breathing in Stiles scent.

“I love you,” Stiles blurted out. Derek froze but managed to pull back and look into Stiles eyes. “I wanted to tell you before class started. All I kept thinking was that I may never get to tell you how I felt and I just wanted to say…” Derek pressed his lips against Stiles.

“I love you too,” Derek said as he pulled back. “You’re it for me Stiles. My wolf imprinted on you the first time we met. I wasn’t sure how to handle it which was why I was such a dick to you. When you agreed to be my boyfriend I wanted to tell you that you’re going to be my future mate. My wolf knew who you were before I did. I didn’t want to freak you out which was why I never told you. I love you so much baby and I promise to keep you safe any way I can.”

Derek and Stiles kissed for a while. Derek didn’t let Stiles out of his sight for any reason. That afternoon Derek was lying with Stiles. It was the first time Derek had been in Stiles room. Stiles was asleep and had his head on Derek’s chest. Alpha Hale understood when Derek sent a message to his mother saying he was going to be with Stiles. Derek’s wolf was so content he didn’t hear the car pull up. When the door opened he gave a low warning growl.

The Sherriff walked in with his hands up in surrender. At first he wasn’t too keen in his son dating a werewolf. But on days like this he was happy that someone as loyal as Derek was with Stiles. “How is he?” John said in a whisper.

“Fell asleep about an hour ago. Had a few stirs but I managed to stop them before they became nightmares. It’s okay sir, I’ll watch him through the night if it’s alright with you.”

“Call me John son,” the Sherriff gave a tired smile and left the room. There was no better werewolf to date his son but a Hale. He went downstairs and made himself a cup of tea. His wife used to make one when he was stressed from work.

He sat down in the kitchen table and looked around for a bit. He placed both hands on his mouth and tried not to cry too loudly. The tears cooled his heated cheeks as he pressed his hands harder against his mouth. Too many times had he wanted to follow his wife to the point of almost coming close a few times. He was selfish in not thinking about his son. Today was a wakeup call. His son was close to dying today and that shook the Sherriff to his core. He couldn’t lose his son. He wasn’t strong enough to keep on living if his son died.

He took a few deep breaths to calm down. His hands migrated to his forehead. His eyes kept staring at the tea in front of him. He didn’t know how to tell Stiles the truth. If he didn’t tell his son he knew his son would find out on his own. The shooters identity was a kid named Matt Daehler. He shot himself in the woods behind the school. The deputies found a photograph of Stiles smiling into the camera in Matt’s bed saying: If I can’t have you no one can. 

**Author's Note:**

> FLASH FICTION: no real beginning and no real ending. A piece of a large story that may never be told.


End file.
